


Chapter Eleven

by darktensh17



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Books, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou waits for Seto on a stormy night. Fluffy stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter Eleven

The room was cozy and warm, it gave of a feeling of calm and relaxation, quite the contrary to the blizzard that was going on outside, one that was slightly abnormal for Japan to experience. Yes it was the middle of winter and an adorable white-haired hikari lounged in one of the living rooms of the Kaiba mansion, sitting in a warm fluffy chair, wrapped in a blanket with a book in his hands. The white-haired teen looked up constantly from his book and over at the door, each time he looked back down with a sad sigh only to read the same paragraph in chapter eleven of the novel he'd been reading.

Mokuba had been put to bed hours before, having fallen asleep as he and Ryou waited patiently for Seto to return from the office. They had been planning on celebrating an early Christmas since Seto was planning on taking them all out to the Bahamas for the rest of the Christmas vacation. However after several hours the CEO did not show up and eventually Ryou urged Mokuba, who had fallen asleep to go to bed. It was now three am and still there was no sign of Seto.

Ryou looked back down at his book and tried desperately to continue reading anything to keep his mind from wandering and especially worrying. Seto was probably just running because of work at the office, or needed to stay later until the storm abated slightly. He shouldn't worry Seto had a habit of running late sometimes, it was something he'd learned in the two years that they'd been together. With another sad sigh Ryou returned to his book.

_"There were evenings when they reached their rendezvous and then had to walk past one another without a sign, because a patrol had just come round the corner or a helicopter was hovering overhead. Even if it had been less dangerous, it would still have been difficult to find time to meet."_

A sound pulled Ryou out of the book and caused him to look up, there was Seto standing in the hallway snow covered but safe. Ryou dropped his book and ran to his lover throwing his arms around his neck. "Oh Seto! How I missed you. I'm sp glad you're okay."

Smiling that smile only reserved for Ryou and Mokuba, Seto embraced the smaller male tightly. "I'm sorry there was an accident on the road and we had to wait in traffic. I tired calling but the snowstorm is interfering with my cell."

Ryou shook his head beaming up at Seto. "I'm just glad your alright." He helped Seto with his jacket and then lead him over to the fire place sitting him on the love seat then sitting beside him.

"Is Mokuba asleep?"

"Yes I sent him to bed two hours ago." Ryou said his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of being near Seto.

Seto looked down at his pale lover and tears gathered near the corner of his eyes, how precious a gift he had been given. He pulled Ryou close and hugged him tightly, afraid that if he let go Ryou would disappear. He thought of what he'd been like before he'd met Ryou and had opened up to the timid boy. He was family now; his family Ryou and Mokuba, and they were the most precious thing in the world to him. He looked at Ryou as a soft voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Seto?" Ryou asked looking up at Seto with wide innocent eyes, eyes that shown with so much love that Seto couldn't help but pull the pale boy closer to him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I made you worry and that I ruined our Christmas."

Smiling Ryou shook his head. "You did no such thing. I'm just glad you're here and you're safe. And I'm sure Mokuba will feel the same tomorrow when he sees you're home and you're safe."

On a sudden urge Seto pulled Ryou closer and sealed their lips together, the kiss was soft at first but Seto couldn't help but smile as he felt Ryou wrap his arms around his neck. Gently he probed at Ryou's lips with his tongue and was delighted when the pale youth parted his lips. He began to explore the other's mouth with his tongue and teasing Ryou's tongue as well. After a moment they parted.

"Seto." Ryou whispered softly, his voice husky with lust and love.

Pressing a finger against Ryou's lips to silence him Seto pulled something out of his pocket. "I want to give you your Christmas present while we're alone." He said as he slid off the couch in order to crouch on one knee. He presented the small box to Ryou and opened it to reveal a small diamond ring. "Ryou Bakura, will you marry me?"

Stunned Ryou stared at the ring and back at Seto. "For real?" He asked his voice thick with surprise.

Seto nodded and took the ring out of the box, taking Ryou's left hand in his and slipping it on to his ring finger. "Yes, I want to spend my life with you, you're everything I need. You complete me."

Feeling tears come to his eyes Ryou through himself into Seto's arms sobbing. "Yes, yes I will marry you Seto Kaiba!"

Overjoyed that Ryou had agreed to marry him Seto hugged the youth back tightly and kissed him soundly, the other youth returning the kiss. That night they didn't have sex, they made love. Every touch felt different, every caress was new almost as if they were re-discovering each other's bodies.

Afterwards they lay in each others arms content and happy, everything was perfect. The two lovers, now engaged, fell asleep like that too tired and happy to move and on the floor, the only witness to the event was a which book lay open to chapter eleven.


End file.
